Insanity
by LovelyNightmare21
Summary: "You Are The One That Made Me This Way,So Take Responsibility For What You Did" -Alfred F. Jones [Various Yandere/Dark America x England, DarkUsUk]
1. Welcome

**Welcome~**

Hey there! :) This is LovelyNightmare21 here, I am very happy that you have decided to click on this story, I hope you will enjoy this and be patient with me as my English is not the best but I will try my best :) Also, I would like to point out that this story is separated into different AU (Alternate Universe), so each AU story will most probably be one chapter or more if it's longer than I've expected. I have currently already decided on the story line for Sweet Devil AU, and Card Verse AU, so most probably those two will be first. If you're not interested in these kind of stories, or if this isn't a pairing you like, please do not proceed any further and exit this story immediately :)

America's and England's personality may also be different than their usual, depending on which AU they are in (for example in Sweet Devil AU, America's personality might be a bit more darker than his usual, since he is a devil.),but don't worry, I'll try my best to make sure that they won't be so OOC (out of characters),the characters might also have different roles, story lines, and background story, I hope you'll be patient and supportive of me as we head on this journey into Yandere-land together :)

Please Enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Used In This Story, Unless I State That They Are Mine, Any Pictures Or Videos That Are Used In This Story Are Not Mine As Well.** **  
**  
Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare21. All Rights Reserved.


	2. Sweet Devil AU Part I

**Sweet Devil AU Part I**

 **(Warnings: This story contains contents about angels and demons, though it's just the mentioning of them and in no way related to any beliefs or religion, so if you are sensitive about these kind of topics I suggest that you do not continue reading, thank you for understanding )**

It all started when blue clashed with green.

Alfred F. Jones The heir to the throne in hell, just ran away from home ,snapped under the pressure of all the expectations placed on him, he fled to heaven. It was forbidden for demons to step into heaven, however, he thought that any place was better than where he is now.

Heaven was a place that was truly heavenly, everything was so pure, the air was fresh and clean, green forests that went on for miles and water that was so clean that they seem transparent when you put your hand into them. It was definitely how it was described in the books Alfred read, the pictures in those books can't even compared to how it was in real life, Heaven was truly wonderful.

Alfred's blue eyes sparkled and gleam with happiness as he made his way through the forest, the portal he came through left the area around it dead, it's green surrounding died and wilted when it came in contact with the young demon's powers. He took in his surrounding, eager to absorb anything he saw, heard or learn into his brain, before the royal guards come and take him back home, with him getting another scolding from his caretaker. He doesn't get to go out often, with his father believing that if he wants to succeed his throne and title, he will have to work hard, and so playing and just going out for a walk or break was not an option for him. He did sneak out a few times, going to town or just to the castle's garden to skip his lesson, but he never went as far as to run away from home, and worse, to Heaven.

Alfred's eyes lit up as he spotted what was known to him as a town in a distant. His lips curled up into a smile as he hurried over to it, eager to see and learn new things. He has never seen an angel before, and was excited that he'll soon be able to see one in real life.

* * *

Alfred let his eyes wandered about, looking at the people and structures around him, he saw wings, beautiful wings trailing behind everybody's back, some was larger than the others, and some had finer feathers. He stepped into the town, hope and anticipation written all over his face.

'I read in books that angels are really nice and kind beings, so everyone here must be really nice as well.' He thought to himself as his feet brought him inside.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The first person who shouted and pointed her fingers at him, was a lady with long and beautiful brown hair, wearing a dress that ended at her ankle, her plain but pretty brown eyes widen in fear and disgust as she pointed her long and slender finger at him, her basket of fruit crashed to the ground as she backed away from him.

"Demon!" He heard her say, voice quivering and shaking.

Soon after that, everyone turned around, their attention on him, all their calm and serene faces immediately turned into one laced with disgust and fear as they backed away from him. He could hear someone yelling to get the guards. He looked around at the faces surrounding him, heart pounding and throbbing with terror written on his face, he did not understand what was going on, why was everyone acting like that towards him.

Question flooded his head, but he was snapped out of it when he felt a pain on his left forearm, he looked down, and not far from where he is, a rock, almost as big as his small fist, landed on the ground, it bounced a few times before stopping completely. Silence filled the crowd, and soon, he found himself being pelted with rocks and stone of every size. He yelled, begged and pleaded for them to stop, but they didn't, instead, it got worse. He curled up into a ball, using his hands to protect his head, his whole body was throbbing with pain, some part of him was sticky and wet, he guessed that a few fruit was thrown his way as well.

He continued letting himself be abused, until something in him snapped, he didn't know where he got the energy, but somehow his legs pushed him up and he charged towards the exit. The people around him made way for him, they weren't afraid to hit him, but they didn't want to come into direct contact with the demon boy, afraid that he will taint them. Harsh words and sentences were thrown at him as he ran away from the town.

As he ran through the forest, he tried to find the place where he first landed at, wanting to open a portal there and head back home, but he couldn't find it. He didn't know how long he had been running, but his legs were tired, and the tears in his face was making it hard for him to see, his eyes also sting for some reason, he guessed that it must have been the few rocks that was aim at his face, he did get a few to his face, and some to his eyes, before he decided to cover them up as he curled up.

His running has slowed down into a walking pace, he looked around him, before realizing that he was lost. His legs almost gave up on him before he saw something in the distant, he squinted his eyes to get a better look, and he saw it, a small house. He found himself walking towards it, not realizing that the occupants inside could be the same or even worse than those he just met, but it's more like he didn't care, his whole body ached and he needed to rest, he figured that trying was better than doing nothing at all, he prayed and hoped that whatever person he was going to meet, he or she would be different.

* * *

He finally made it, his breath coming out in short gasps, he calmed himself down, before raising an arm to knock on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

Silence greeted him.

He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the door, he pulled his both his legs to his chest, he'd really hope that someone was going to be inside, but it seems they could be out, or maybe this place was already abandoned, but it couldn't be, he turn his head and looked around the corner, there was a garden filled with different types of flowers, they seem to glow under the sun's ray, making them much more beautiful, they must have been taken care of nicely to grow so well.

He turned back and stared at the ground, contemplating what he should do next, feeling his body relaxing, his eyes started closing, the pain and exhaustion finally taking a toll on his body, he gave in, letting sleep consume him.

* * *

He was awoken by a few taps on his shoulders, his eyes fluttered open, he looked up and saw the most beautiful angel he have ever seen in his life.

 **(A/N: Hi, so how did you guys find the first chapter :) I decided to split it up into a few chapters since it was getting kind of long, I hope the first chapter was interesting =w= the next chapter should be up by tomorrow or the day after ,byeee~)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)** **  
**

 **Edited 08/07/2016 : Hey everyone~ if you have been following this story before this update you would have noticed that I have edited this chapter and placed a warning above, this is because I have gotten some reviews that were quite negative, and the review contained the person's negative views about these kind of topic and I realized I should have placed a warning because this could have been a very sensitive topic to some people (even though it's just a story). Now that the warning has been placed, I hope I won't continue to receive those kind of negative reviews again.**

Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare. All Rights Reserved.


	3. Sweet Devil AU Part II

**Sweet Devil AU Part II**

Angels were not as pleasant and sympathetic as they seem, yes, they are kind and understanding, until they find out that you are different.

Arthur Kirkland, and angel from heaven, has just return from town after a rough day, no matter how many times he go there, he will always be treated as though he is different from them, the gazes they gave him tells him that they do not think of him as one of them. He was always treated differently, even from the day he was born, he was shunned, and soon became an outcast. He decided one day to move out of that place and live somewhere else, he realized that if he was going to be treated like an outcast for the rest of his life, then he rather live alone, at least then he'll be able to relax.

He decided to live inside the woods, for as long as he could remember, he always liked the woods, when things gets really tough for him, he liked to relish in the comfort and serenity the forest gave him. Nobody stopped him of course, nobody wanted to, they also preferred if he stayed away from them, until now, his old place where he used to stay is still vacant, nobody wanted to live there, not even step foot inside there.

 _'Tainted...corrupted...contaminated.._ " They used to and still call him that, they didn't like the fact that even though he looked like them, acted like them, but yet, he is still so different from them, and it's not as if his difference is a good thing, they used to say.

Arthur approached his house, a small little house that is located within the forest, as he got closer, he notice someone was sitting down at the entrance to his house, he squinted his eyes as he got closer to get a better look.

It was a small boy, and by the looks of it, he's not older than 10, his curled up figure told Arthur that he is probably sleeping. He notice the colour of the boy's hair, and immediately, knew what he was.

"A demon.." he mumbled under his breath. He approached the young boy until he is right beside him, he then did what no other angels would even think of doing.

He raised his hand and tapped the young boy's shoulder, he waited a few second, and then the young boy's eyes open to revealed ocean blue eyes, it look up to gaze into his own emerald ones.

* * *

Time itself seemed to have stop for him.

Alfred couldn't seem to look away as he took in the details of the young man standing in front of him, his golden hair was messy but seemed soft, his eyebrows was a little bit thicker than most people he'd seen, but what Alfred really couldn't help staring at, was his emerald coloured eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look away from them, they looked so beautiful, and Alfred swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Um...are you okay?" The young man opened his mouth and an angelic voice that matched his angelic appearance came out, Alfred could tell from his voice that he was being caution, but if he listen closely, it also had a hint of gentleness and concern.

Remembering the episode he had earlier, Alfred told himself that he shouldn't be fooled by appearances, he had enough beatings to last him a life time. He shifted away from the figure, his eyes finally leaving the emerald ones to look at the ground. He stayed silent.

"Come on, if you don't answer me, I can't help you, and by the looks of it, you need it." The voice urged him to answer him. He kept his mouth shut, and instead decide to focus his attention on the ground. He heard the voice sigh, before opening his mouth again.

"Well, if you don't want to answer me it's fine, but can you at least let me help you, those wounds on you look pretty bad, I got some medicine inside, I can help you treat those wounds, if you let me help you, what do you say?" Alfred looked up and saw the figure giving him a gentle smile while holding out his hand for him.

Alfred didn't want to take it, he didn't want to trust this person, but something deep down inside him is telling him that he could, that he should just take the person's hand, plus those wounds of his isn't going to heal itself. He raised his arms, and let his hand come into contact with the other's.

* * *

Arthur's smile seem to widen as he found the young man's hand within his grasp, he gently pulled him up, and eyes widen with horror at the image before him.

"This is terrible..who would do such a thing.." He found himself saying, the poor boy's body was filled with bruises and wounds, the blue and black bruises stood out against his skin, Arthur founded himself feeling sorry for the young boy, even if he is a demon, he is just a child.

The boy didn't answer him, but let himself be pulled up till he was in a standing position. Arthur led him into the house and sat him down in a chair, telling him to wait before disappearing into one of the rooms, he soon returned with a basket, inside filled with medicine and bandages.

* * *

Alfred hissed as the medicine stung when the other applied it to his wounds, they exchanged no words, except for the occasional hissing that left Alfred's mouth as the ointment was applied to his wounds. The silence continued, until the other decided to break it.

"What your name?" The young man asked, he didn't look up as he busied himself in bandaging Alfred wounds. He stayed silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer me, but I'll tell you my name, it's Arthur...Arthur Kirkland." The man, who Alfred now know as Arthur, finished tying up the last of the bandages, he packed everything back into the basket before getting up and leaving.

"...Arthur.." Alfred founded himself saying, he felt his heart skipped a beat again when he said that.

Arthur soon returned with a glass of water, sitting down opposite Alfred again and held the glass out the Alfred, prompting him to take it. Alfred raised his arm to take it before bringing the glass to his mouth, the water did great to sooth his now sore throat.

"..So..mind telling me who did that to you.." Arthur asked after Alfred was done with drinking the water. Alfred felt tears building up as he is reminded of what happened.

"...why...why did they do that to me...I-I don't understand..." The tears in his eyes clouded his vision, making everything blurry.

"..Who?...Is it those people in town?.." Arthur tried to guess, the only thing or person that could hurt someone to this extend could only be those that came from the town, his question was answered with a nod from Alfred.

"...I-I thought they were suppose to be n-nice...I thought..they were angels..M-Maybe i was wrong." Alfred sniffed as he tried to convince himself that maybe those people were not angels, maybe they were a different kind, one that wasn't written in his books.

 _'Yeah..They must be...They were so mean, unlike the angels written in my book..but maybe Arthur is one, he was very gentle and kind towards me..Yeah..It had to be_..'Alfred's mind raced with these thoughts as he convinced himself, until Arthur opened his mouth.

"You're not wrong...They are angels.." Alfred's eyes snapped up to meet Arthur's ones, he could see the pain behind those forest green eyes as Arthur's right hand moved to clutch his left one. "...They just...Don't like things or people that are different.."He continued.

"...Then...they are the same as you?" Alfred asked and Arthur replied with a nod, Alfred felt his whole world crashed down.

 _'No way..There's no way that those mean people are the same kind as Arthur, they were just plain mean..Arthur is...Arthur is..different from them..'_ His brain started having a turmoil as he is faced with reality.

"..But..you're different.." He mumbled out, but Arthur caught it.

"I am different." Arthur replied, Alfred heard something different in his voice, it sounded like, acceptance...As though he has come to terms with whatever he felt inside. He managed a smile towards Alfred, although Alfred could see the pain he was hiding behind it.

"..The sun's going down soon, you should head back, the woods can be a terrifying place when it is night time.." Arthur looked outside the window, the sky was already turning an orange colour.

"..Y-yea..." Alfred got up as Arthur lead him to the door. Arthur opened the door and stepped aside for Alfred to go out.

"..You're not coming?.." Alfred looked up at Arthur, he didn't want to be parted from this angel so soon.

"I wound love to be able to escort you back, but unfortunately, an angel will be tainted and corrupted if it comes into contact with a demon's power.." Arthur bend down till he was eye level with Alfred.

"I doubt I'll see you again, I think you've learned your lesson about wandering into Heaven, next time, you might not be so lucky to find someone like me around to help you again, stay safe okay." Arthur raised his hand and petted the young demon's head.

"T-thank you." Alfred managed out, Arthur gave him a small smile before he stood up.

Alfred looked up at Arthur one last time before he turned and left, he felt Arthur's gaze on him as he made his way into the woods, but it soon disappears as he ventured deeper inside.

* * *

"Young Master! Where were you? And what happened?" Alfred was bombarded with questions by his caretaker when he managed to reach the castle. He lied, saying that he felled into a drain when he was playing near the slums, his caretaker asked him about the bandages, but he replied saying that a nice man helped him and bandaged him up.

He was soon ushered into the bathroom as he was covered in dirt. While he was in the bath, he couldn't help but think about Arthur and the words he told him.

 _'I doubt I'll ever see you again'_ He remembered him saying, Alfred felt a little annoyed and depressed about the fact that he might not see Arthur again, he wanted to see him again.

 _'..wandering into Heaven...Angel...Heaven...Angel...'_ Alfred found himself repeating those few words in his head as he laid on his bed, trying to think of a way to see Arthur again, he didn't care what Arthur or the others would say, he just wanted to see him again.

Suddenly, an idea appeared and he soon found himself running down the hallway to the room of one of his tutors.  
He knocked on the door impatiently, grinning and praising himself for thinking of such a awesome idea. The door opened and a man, presumably in his thirty, step out to greet the young prince.

"Magnus! Teach me how to change into an angel!"

 **(A/N: So there's the second chapter~ hope you guys enjoy it, it kinda long in my opinion, my butt hurts from sitting in this chair for too long now XD Well then, I'll see you all in the next one then, byeee~~)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)  
**  
Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare. All Rights Reserved.


	4. Sweet Devil AU Part III

**Sweet Devil AU Part III**

"...how to transform into an angel?..." Alfred's tutor was shocked and mildly confused as to why the young prince was suddenly so interested in this subject. The young prince was known to be uninterested in all things study related, even though his father had already reprimanded him a few times, he will sneak off to who knows where doing who knows what, only to be caught by the royal guards and dragged back home, getting a scolding from his caretaker. He was never interested, so why was he now?

"Yeah! Teach me!" Alfred asked, more like demanded. After Alfred's tutor managed to get over his internal shock, he bend down to face the young prince.

"I'm sorry, young master, but your powers are still too weak for that, that spell is quite a high level one, it would take months, considering your pace, to be able to learn that spell.."He tried reasoning with Alfred. Alfred pouted and puffed up his cheeks knowing he was not going to get what he wanted.

"So if my powers are more powerful then I'll be able to use that spell?" He questioned his tutor, he wanted to be able to see Arthur as soon as possible.

"Yes, of course, if you pay attention in my class, you'll be more powerful than you are in no time." His tutor smiled, hoping that Alfred would take his classes seriously from now on.

"Hmmmm, okay! Thanks, Magnus!" And with that, Alfred was off, leaving the tutor to stand alone in the hallway.

"...An angel huh?...I wonder why would he be so interested in it all off the sudden.." Magnus said to himself, before going in to prepare for tomorrow's lesson.

* * *

Since that day, Alfred studied harder than he ever did, his tutors were all shocked and impressed by the fast progress he has been showing, by the end of the month, he was already learning things that he was suppose to learn when was older, he picked up quickly, getting the hang of spells in just a matter of hours, even advanced ones that adults have difficulties with didn't take him more than just a few days. No one question where did he suddenly get this burst of motivation from, they just thought that if he takes things seriously, he really is talented. Everyone was impressed, especially his father, who showed great satisfaction in his son's progress and seriousness in his studies, Alfred didn't even bother sneaking out anymore and he received no complains about Alfred. He was so happy that he allowed Alfred to takes breaks or go to town, something that shocked everyone, especially Alfred, he would be able to play if he wanted to as long as his progress doesn't slow down or come to a dead end. This news seemed to boost Alfred's motivation, and his progress speed up even more.

He continued in strengthening his powers till the day his tutor announced that he could learn how to change into an angel, he was jumping up and down in joy when he heard it.

With his current powers, the spell wasn't tough at all, his tutor told him to imagine an angel's wings and the halo they possessed, his tutor also said something about concentrating his powers on certain spots in his body, but he wasn't listening already, he just pictured Arthur, his beautiful green eyes, his slight bushy eyebrows, and his messy golden hair that Alfred would want to run his hands through to see if they were really as soft as they look, he really did want to see him again, and somehow he managed to use this desire to see Arthur to spark the spell.

He felt himself changing, and soon he heard clapping, he turn to see his tutor applauding him with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, young master, you did it." His tutor led him to a mirror.

His eyes widen as he notice his jet black had turn into a soft golden colour. his leather wings had become feathered ones, his tail disappeared and his horns were gone, replacing it was a halo that glowed above his head.

"Wow! So this is how I would look! So anyone who sees me now will think that I am an angel?" He turned his head to question his tutor.

"That's right, though I don't see much use for you to learn it, this spell was only used during the war we had with heaven, demon soldiers had to find a way to disguise themselves as they infiltrated heaven." His tutor explained.

"So what happened? Who won?" Alfred asked, getting curious.

"Nobody won, both sides' powers were equal, the war went on for what seemed like forever before a peace treaty was signed, signaling the end of the war, until now, demons and angels both live separately, in separate worlds, never to cross path, as it was before."His tutor ended his explanation and was ready to start teaching a new topic when Alfred started again.

"What if, a demon were to meet an angel? what do you think will happen.."Alfred continued looking at his new appearance as he left his tutor to think.

"Well, It wouldn't end well, demons and angels were never particularity fond of each other, if both were to meet, I guess they'll fight each other to death then, as for the winner, it could depend where they clash, if it's in heaven then the angel would most probably win, as they have the advantage..." Magnus found himself getting lost in the subject and hurried over to grab his book, getting ready to start a new chapter before he was stopped by Alfred once again.

"...Can an angel and a demon ever be together?.." Magnus's eyes widen at the question he just heard, just where was he getting all these questions from.

"Alfred." His tone turned serious.

"An angel and a demon can never be together...it is forbidden."

Alfred felt something within him died that day.

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare21. All Rights Reserved.


	5. Sweet Devil AU Part IV

**Sweet Devil AU Part IV**

It has been a few months, close to a year since Arthur had met the young demon, and by now, he had already forgotten about the encounter he had, having other things to busy himself with.

He was on his way back to his house when he saw a figure standing in front of his door, he approached it and saw a small boy, an angel, standing in front of his door with a smile on his face, he looked like he was waiting for someone. The boy soon noticed him and his smile grew.

"Hi!" The young one greeted him cheerfully.

"Um..Hello?...are you waiting for someone?" Arthur asked, he looked around, there's no way there would be anybody around here, he waited for a while, hoping for someone to come running towards them claiming that this was their child, but no one came.

"Yupp~ but they're here already so it's okay now!" He answered back cheerfully.

"Um...okay.." Arthur honestly felt a little creep out by his answer, but decided not to think about it, as this is just a young child, and young children say some very weird things sometimes.

"Would you like to come in?" Arthur found himself blurting out, he cursed himself in his mind.

 _'Why did I just invite this super creepy kid that just randomly appeared in front of my door into my house...'_ He internally groaned.

"Sure!" The boy answered, somehow seeming more happy then ever.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked and he held the door opened for him to step in.

"It's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones!" The boy replied him.

* * *

Alfred, honestly speaking, felt like the happiest kid in the world, he was finally able to meet Arthur again. He did feel a bit depressed for a few days after what Magnus told him about angels and demons and that it was forbidden for them to be together, he managed to get over it somehow, deciding that if he could just see Arthur everyday, then that was enough for him. And so he did, using the newly gain freedom that his father gave him, he travelled to Heaven once again, eager to be able to see Arthur again.

He waited, he stood in that same spot where he had been a year ago, crying and wounded. He wondered, whether did Arthur remember him, would he remember him once he saw him, it has been a year, it hasn't been that long, but a year does seems like a pretty long time. His appearance did change, only because he was in an angel's form now, his eyes still remained a lovely cerulean blue colour, maybe Arthur would recognized him.

' _But…'_ He frowned. _' What if Arthur chases me away?... I was wounded that time, now I'm not, what if, what if, he's change?... what if he became like those mean people from town… Then Arthur wouldn't be Arthur anymore…. He won't be my angel anymore..'_ His mind raced with thoughts and he felt his frown deepen until he heard some footsteps coming in his direction.

He caught sight of Arthur, and his frown made a one hundred and eighty degrees turn, he noticed that Arthur saw him too. Arthur approached and Alfred studied him again.

He still looked the same, nothing's changed about him, he still had that messy blonde hair, those weird eyebrows, that thin and slender body, and most importantly, those beautiful green eyes that Alfred absolutely loved.

Alfred felt his heart speed up, mostly due to joy and excitement, at being able to see him again.

' _Arthur... I've missed you..'_

* * *

The clock's ticks echoed throughout Arthur's living room as Arthur stared at the small angel sitting across him with curiosity.

"…So, urm, Where did you come from?.." Arthur couldn't help but ask.

" From the woods." Was all he got in reply.

"Which part of the woods?" He asked again, trying to be gentle.

"Don't know." The smaller one answered again.

"How can you not kn-…nevermind.." Arthur signed, obviously already giving up trying to get some answers out from the boy.

'He's just small child, he's probably lost and is too young to remember where he came from…still, he's awfully calm about this..' Arthur continued staring at the boy in front of him, who in return, stared back.

"…Do you errr, want some water?.." He asked, trying to break the awkward silent.

"Hmm, Okay!" Alfred nodded in response.

Arthur got up and went into the kitchen, not noticing that Alfred had gotten up and followed him. He filled the cup with water, and turn back to the living room, only to almost bumped into Alfred who was standing behind him, he jumped up slightly, almost spilling the water in the cup.

"Y-you've scared me! Don't do that!" He scolded slightly, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"I-I'm sorry.." Alfred apologized, looking down, making Arthur feel guilty.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to scold you like that, you just scared me a little.." He bend down to slightly pet the boy's head.

"…do you get scared easily?.." Alfred tilted his head, waiting for his answer.

"Huh? Errr, well, maybe a little, I'm used to staying here alone and I rarely get visitors, so suddenly having someone here is kind of a fright when I'm not expecting them to be behind me." He explained.

" So you stay here alone?" Alfred asked again.

"Well, yea."

"Don't you get lonely? Staying here alone?" Alfred stared into the man's eyes.

"Well…to be honest.. it does get a bit lonely here sometimes, even though I'm suppose to be used to being alone, I feel that, it would be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while.." A wave of sadness washed over Arthur, and his lips turn into a frown.

Alfred felt sad seeing Arthur sad, he didn't like seeing Arthur sad, he looked as if he was going to cry, and Alfred hated that. He brain stormed for ideas, hoping to find one that would make Arthur happy again.

"Aha! I've got it! I'll stay here with you then!" Alfred exclaimed happily when he managed to think of an idea.

"H-huh? Stay here? With me?" Arthur stuttered out, shocked at his idea.

"Yupp!" Alfred nodded happily, hoping that Arthur would agree.

"That's really kind of you, but you can't" Arthur managed to calm himself down, now trying to reason with the boy, he felt happy, he really did, at the thought of someone wanting to be around him, even though it was just a small child.

"Why not?!" Alfred pouted, slightly annoyed that Arthur didn't give it.

"Because you probably have someone else waiting for you, and is probably panicking now because you are missing, besides, I barely know you, you can't just stay with someone you barely know" Arthur's gentle smile returned and he stood up.

"So, if we get to know each other and get closer, then I can stay with you?" Alfred's eyes light up with hope again.

"W-what?, N-no, that's not the point of what I'm trying to tell you" Arthur protested.

"Then what do I have to do? What do I have to do so that I can stay with you?" Alfred's eyes harden with determination, and Arthur knew that he wasn't going to give up.

"Urmm, o-okay, look, I'll make you a deal, you can come over whenever you like to, but you must return home once evening arrives, I don't want your guardian or whoever's taking care of you to get worried, promise me ,okay?" Arthur held out his pinkie finger.

"Okay!" Alfred laced his own pinkie finger with Arthur's, he didn't even need to think before agreeing, as long as he could spend some time with Arthur, that's enough. Just the two of them, they could be alone...together… _forever._

Little did he know, that that was going to change really soon.

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare21. All Rights Reserved.


	6. Sweet Devil AU Part V

**Sweet Devil AU Part V**

"…Arthur..Why were those people so mean to you earlier?.." Alfred asked as he and Arthur made their way back to Arthur's house in the woods.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arthur answered, although Alfred could see that he was trying to ignore the question.

"..Those people in town..They were giving you really mean looks…and I heard someone called you a corrupted angel, Arthur, what does that mean?" Alfred looked up at Arthur, only to find him giving him a sad look. Arthur bend down till he was almost the same height as Alfred.

"…It's..It's better if you don't know….Alfred, how much do you know about angels? Yes I know you are one, but tell me, from your opinion, what do you think angels are like?" Arthur stared into Alfred's blue ones, with a serious yet gentle gaze.

"..Well, I heard that they are very nice and kind, and, and that they are very understanding and will help you when you need them to!" Alfred replied cheerfully, although his image of them were already destroyed the last time he came, Arthur was the only one so far that fitted that image.

"Well then, do you want to grow up to be like that?" Arthur gripped Alfred hand, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah!" Alfred's eye lit up in happiness.

"Good….Don't ever change….please.." Arthur let out a shaky breath, he didn't know how he could take it, if Alfred were to grow up to be like them, for the past month, Alfred has been coming to visit him every single day, and although he didn't wanted to, he's gotten attached to him. If Alfred were to become like them, he would definitely break. Who knows, maybe once Alfred finds out what he really is, he'll change, just like everyone else.

"I want to grow up to be like Arthur!" Alfred's smile on his face grew.

"H-Huh? Why would you want that?" Arthur couldn't help asking, there's definitely nothing that special about him that admirable.

"Because Arthur is kind and he treats me very nicely, and he always help me!"

" W-well, that's so nice of you to say, thank you, I really appreciate it." Arthur petted his head, he felt himself feel up with joy and relief, even though everyone doesn't like him, at least there's one that likes him, he just hoped that these moments won't ever end.

"Unlike those meanies that are so mean to Arthur! I don't even know why they are angels!" Arthur was taken aback at what came out of the younger's mouth.

"A-alfred…there's nothing wrong with them, so you shouldn't say things like that.." Arthur said, hoping to be able to calm down the other, but Alfred wasn't finish.

"Then why are they so mean to you?!" Alfred started pouting.

"Alfred, listen to me…It's not their fault that they acted that way, people tend to hate on or avoid things that they don't understand, you can't blame them, It's because I'm different from them, they're scared of me, it's normal for them to act the way they are.." Arthur reassured him.

"Then what makes you so different from them?" Alfred pout turned into a frown.

"..I'll..tell you when you're older..I promise.." Arthur hesitated, truth be told, he was just afraid of Alfred's reaction, would he hate him, would he ran away from him and never come back? The possibilities were endless, though Arthur didn't want to risk it, he at least wanted to be able to enjoy a little longer, when the time's right, and when he's ready, he'll tell him, at least if he breaks his heart then, he'll be prepared for it.

"…O-okay.." Alfred looked down at the floor sadly, what was Arthur trying to hide from him, he felt upset, because he felt that Arthur didn't trust him.

"Hey, don't be sad..Come, let's go back now shall we?" Arthur stood up and extended his hand, waiting for Alfred.

Alfred looked up and was met with a gaze that was gentle and full of love, he felt all his anger and annoyance disappeared once his gaze met those emerald ones.

"Okay!" His smile was back again and he raised his arm to connect his hand with Arthur's.

* * *

Alfred concluded that Arthur was too nice to those people, they hurt him and yet he still defended them.

The only thing Alfred seemed to realized as days passed is that they don't appreciate Arthur for who he is, Arthur is nice and understanding, he is kind and compassionate, like a real angel, but they shun him, just because he is different than them.

Of course he is different than them, there is no way Arthur is the same as them, they are cruel and not understanding at all, Arthur is the complete opposite of them.

As Alfred laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he thought back about the day he spend with Arthur, nothing in this world seemed to make him happier than to see Arthur happy, he knew that Arthur really like spending time with him, and that brought joy to the young demon.

"But he still won't tell me what makes him different than them…" Alfred pouted just thinking about the rejection from Arthur.

'..When you're older..' Alfred's pout seemed to grew and he turned to the side, trying to get some sleep so he wouldn't be tired for the next day that he was going to spend with Arthur.

He really wished he would grow up faster.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter =w=lll School's starting soon so I was kind of busy, I'll try to make the next chapter longer~ Byeeee~)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

 **Edited 08/07/2016 : Hey peeps, I edited this chapter and added the last part because I thought the chapter was really short XD hope you guys enjoy it~**

Copyright © 2015 LovelyNightmare21. All Rights Reserved.


	7. Sweet Devil AU Part VI

**Sweet Devil AU Part VI**

 **(A/N : The last chapter has been edited (08/07/2016) so go check it out before reading this chapter if you haven't already** **)**

Alfred was 15 when he met him.

He really thought it would just be the two of them forever, with no one else coming between them, just them against the world.

Since when he'd become so selfish, he didn't know, but all he knew is that he didn't liked sharing Arthur with anyone else, he wanted Arthur for himself.

So it was only natural for Alfred to hate him the moment he stepped in with Arthur. Blond hair, though not as pretty as Arthur's, and cerulean blue eyes, almost the same shade as Alfred, which made him hate him even more.

He seemed like a charming man, and Alfred could feel jealously burning deep within his heart when he saw Arthur walking in with him, smiling at the man.

The smile that was supposed to be reserved for him only.

Arthur noticed Alfred and immediately introduced them to each other.

"So is this the kid you speak so fondly of?" The man questioned and after getting a nod from Arthur, placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Well then it's nice to meet you, I'm Caleb, Arthur tells me a lot about you."

Though some part of him felt happy that Arthur spoke of him so proudly, his annoyance didn't die down, it seemed to grow as he witnessed Arthur served the man as a guest.

'More like an intruder' Alfred though as the sat on the dining chair and glared at the intruder in their house that was sitting in the living room with Arthur opposite him. They looked as though they were having a very interesting conversation, but Alfred didn't bother listening, he was more focused on thinking of ways to kill the man in his head.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Arthur laughing at something the man said and decided right there and then that he really dislike this Caleb guy.

* * *

It felt like forever before Caleb said that he had to go as the sky was turning dark, Alfred never felt happier at the fact this intruder was finally getting out of their house, he silently prayed that he will not come back ever again.

Arthur waved him goodbye before closing the door and turning to Arthur, hands on his hips.

"Alright young man, explain." Arthur's stared at him in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Explain what?" Alfred feigned innocence.

" You were glaring at the poor lad ever since he walked in here, what's going on?" Arthur's tone soften at the end.

No answer.

"Alfred, love, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, so come on, what's the matter?"

Arthur went and stood beside Alfred.

"..today's my birthday and you promised me that you will celebrate it with me.." He mumbled out, avoiding Arthur's gaze. He wasn't exactly lying, Arthur promised him last week that it would just be the two of them, until that bastard walked in.

"So it's just because of that?" Arthur sighed and went into his room before coming out with a wrapped present in his hands.

"Here, Happy Birthday." Arthur handed him the gift and watched as Alfred's eyes lit up upon seeing the present before taking it from Arthur's hand and unwrapping it.

It was a scarf, a really beautiful blue scarf.

"W-winter is approaching and it gets really cold here so I thought I'd make you one, plus the colour matches your eyes." Arthur blushed.

"Thank you Arthur, it's really pretty." Alfred felt as though his heart just exploded with joy, Arthur made something for him, it must have taken him days, if not weeks to do this, Alfred was going to cherish this, for sure.

Birthdays with Arthur was the best, Arthur always made him feel so special on his birthday, he gave him handmade present, even cooked for him(although it didn't turn out well), he brought so much joy and happiness to Alfred, and Alfred couldn't be happier, just the thought of Arthur always being there with him and spending time with him was already a wonderful birthday present.

Not like back home. Where he was expected to fulfill his role accordingly.

His 15th birthday celebration was, as usual, a ball which was held at the castle, everyone there congratulated him on that day.

Three more years and he'll be on the throne they said.

They knew his father wouldn't last long, he could be the king of hell but not even a demon king could defend himself against illness. The illness struck his father three winters ago, and since then he has been getting more sick and weak as the days past, it wouldn't be long before he would be forced to succumb to the deadly disease.

Alfred was going to be king in three years, even if his father survived till then, he was not in a suitable condition to rule any longer, ruling for two hundred years, it's time to step down and let the heir take his rightful place on the throne, and his father would have to leave the kingdom forever.

But it wasn't the court's decision, nor Alfred's, it was his own request.

Feeling as though he would be unable to face his own citizen after getting taken down by a mere disease, he requested to be brought to a small cottage just outside the kingdom, where he would live there till he died.

Alfred didn't object nor said his opinion on his father's decision, if he wanted to go, Alfred wasn't going to stop him.

It would be better than having to kill him himself.

It was a rule in their kingdom, there can not be more than one king at a time, the old king will either have to be banished, or killed by their own son.

Usually, a duel was held between the heir and king, if the heir failed in killing his own father, he would not be deemed worthy to rule the kingdom, and he himself would be banished.

But in Alfred's case, it wouldn't even take him a minute to bring him down. But Alfred was not a big fan on murdering his own, so this was the best way to avoid bloodshed.

It wouldn't be long before Alfred would be king, then he would become very busy, he would have to rule a kingdom, and that means,

No more sneaking out to see Arthur.

Alfred's heart ached just by thinking about it, he wouldn't be able to see Arthur anymore, he wouldn't be able to see his angel anymore.

But he knew he shouldn't worry about it, it will all work out in the end, he will find a way to be with Arthur, right now, all he could do is to cherish the moment he had with Arthur now.

He had three more years to think, after all.

 **(A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for abandoning this story for 7 months, please don't kill me TWT I have reason QWQ, I promise I'll try to update more often, and I know this chapter wasn't that long but I'm a slow writer and this was the best I could do in 2 hours TWT please don't murder me, I'm just a slow potato QWQ anyways~ please enjoy this chapter~ Byeee~)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

Copyright © 2016 LovelyNightmare21. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
